In recent years, there has been a growing trend of both internet-enabled phones and “websites as software”. These two markets thrive on the transfer of information, instantaneous communication, and interaction between remote devices. However, current systems do not provide a seamless integration of telephony actions with remotely hosted applications, with server-side components, or with front-end websites. For instance, it is currently extremely difficult (if not impossible) to relay events that happen during a telephony call to or from a website securely in real-time during the telephony call. In addition, separation of business logic from telephony components complicates the transfer of realtime events from the call infrastructure to other remote services. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful telephony web event system and method. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.